1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generating device and a cooking device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking device that uses a conventional steam generating device is disclosed in in patent document 1. In this cooking device, the steam generating device is mounted on an outer wall of a heat room that houses a food material to be cooked. The steam generating device has a housing that is formed of a die casting of a metal such as aluminum and the like. A cavity is formed in the housing and heaters are molded and embedded in upper and lower wall surfaces. Many fins are formed on an inner wall of the housing.
A water supply opening is formed through a central portion in a vertical direction of a side surface of the housing. The water supply opening is connected to a water supply tank, and water is supplied into the housing via the water supply opening. A steam outlet facing the heat room is formed through an upper portion of the housing.
When water is supplied into the steam generating device from the water supply opening, the water is stored in a bottom portion of the housing and steam is generated by driving the heater. The steam generated rises in the housing and touches the high-temperature wall surface and fins of the housing to be further heated. As a result of this, superheated steam is generated and made to flow into the heat room via the outlet. And, the food material is cooked by the superheated steam supplied into the heat room.